


"Don't give me that look." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: "Don't give me that look."Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"Don't give me that look." [Rafael Casal x Reader]

You glared at your boyfriend from across the room.

He waved.

You glared harder.

He waved and gave you a smile.

“Fuck off, Casal,” you snarled.

His smile was bright enough to light up the room as he held up one of the wriggling pups that was currently playing on the floor.

“Aww, come on Y/N. How can you stay mad at such a cute little face?”

“One puppy, Casal,” you sniped, “I said go to the shelter and adopt ONE puppy!”

He shrugged and set the puppy down so he could play with the others.

“But all of these little buddies needed a home! And one puppy would get too lonely,” your boyfriend said as he made an exaggeratedly sad face at you.

“Don’t give me that look, asshole. You brought home a dozen, a DOZEN DOGS!!!!”

“But we’re moving next month, and the new place is plenty big enough for all these guys,” Rafael said happily, sitting down on the floor as the puppies all went running to him, “Here, come over here. Get to know them a bit.”

You stubbornly stayed where you were, refusing to join in. A lone pup came wandering to you and began barking at you, trying to climb up into your lap. You stared down at it, seeing the big, adoring eyes and the happy little wagging tail.

With a sigh of defeat, you bent down and picked it up while the pup barked happily.

“And what’s your name?” You asked dully, trying not to look affected.

“That one’s Bagel. She’s a mix, they’re not sure of what though. They found her in a dumpster.”

You gasped in horror, quickly cuddling the pup close.

“A DUMPSTER? What the..?! What kind of motherfucker throws a puppy into a dumpster??!” You exclaimed in outrage.

Rafael nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I know right?”

Holding Bagel, you slowly made your way across the room and sat down with your boyfriend, leaning against him as the other puppies all started climbing into your lap and playing around. You sighed and rubbed a few tummies, smiling at their antics.

“Just so you know, I’m still angry at you for bringing all these guys home. But I don’t want to scare the puppies so I’m smiling for them,” you told Rafael.

He laughed and nodded, nuzzling against you.

“Got it. I’ll make it up to you, promise, ok? But I really think we have the space for all of them.”

You rolled your eyes, “There IS that big yard in the new place. But if you ever pull this shit again I will literally make you sleep in the doghouse, Casal. Got it?”

He faked a salute before kissing you on the lips.

“Roger that, commander.”

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading!! :3  
You can find me on tumblr:[ la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
